


There’s Mistletoe

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party.<br/>Evie wants to go.<br/>Audrey doesn't.<br/>There's mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Mistletoe

“C’mon, I know you wanna go.”

“No, I don’t.”

“So you’re telling me that you would rather spend Christmas Eve just lounging around in your dorm room?.”

“Listen, babe, no one knows about us-our relationship.”

“And why shouldn’t they?”

“Because, I’m not ready.”

“Not ready for what-for, for our friends to find out your dating me, dating a girl?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly it.”

“Look, I really just don’t want to go, okay?”

“Please.” There’s a moment of silence, as they both stare at each other, Evie pleads with her eyes, as Audrey tries not to look.

“Fine.”

“Great.”

“But-”

“Oh, of course there’s a but.”

“Not as a couple. We can both go, and hang out, and whatever, but not as a couple.”

“Alright.” Evie says, relieved to even be able to go and be with Audrey.

* * *

 

They arrive at the party separately, Evie with Mal, and Audrey with Lonnie, both of their roommates. Evie, after a little while, slips away from the small circle her friends had made, and moves around the dance hall the party was in, until she sees Audrey, and above her, mistletoe.

“There’s Mistletoe” Evie says as she walks up to Audrey, attempting to hide her excitement.

“What?” Audrey says.

“Right above you, there’s Mistletoe.” Evie says.

“Oh. Well it’s not like were going to kiss.” Audrey says, dismissively and Evie sighs.

“No.” Evie whispers after a second, and moves her hand to Audrey’s cheek.

“Eves, what. are. you. doing.” Audrey spits out as quietly as she can.

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Evie says, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP prompts:  
> It’s Christmas. Your OTP is in a couple and they haven’t told everyone yet. They’re under the mistletoe.  
> OT3: person C gets jealous and walks off, with person A and B following to make sure they’re okay.


End file.
